parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and the deuteragonist from both Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle in Xiaolin Showdown, and voiced by Jennifer Hale in Xiaolin Chronicles. Kimiko plays Princess Jasmine in Raimundoladdin, Raimundoladdin 2: The Return of Thrax, and Raimundoladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an arabian princess Kimiko plays Wendy Darling in Bagheera Pan, and Bagheera Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a british girl Kimiko plays Aladdin in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves, and Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is the street-rat Kimiko plays Peter Pan in Kimiko Pan, and Kimiko Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is the lost boy Kimiko plays Hercules in Kimikules She is a wonder boy Kimiko plays Twilight Sparkle in My Little Xiaolin: Friendship is Magic She is an Unicorn/Alicorn Kimiko plays Human Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Equestria Girls (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is the Equestria Girl Kimiko plays Ariel in The Little Xiaolin Princess, The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea, and The Little Xiaolin Princess 3: Kimiko's Beginning She is a mermaid Kimiko plays Tzipporah in The Xiaolin of Egypt Kimiko plays Belle in Beauty and The Dragon, Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World Kimiko plays Adult Nala in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride, and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ She is a lioness Kimiko plays Taran in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a warrior Kimiko plays Sergeant Calhoun in Wreck-It Godzilla She is a sergeant of "Hero's Duty" Kimiko plays Tigress in Kung Fu Godzilla Trilogy She is a tigress Kimiko plays Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is the ice queen and Anna's sister Kimiko (with Human Twilight Sparkle) plays Esmeralda in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2 She is a gypsy girl Kimiko plays Princess Tiana (Human) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is the princess of New Orleans Kimiko plays Princess Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is the princess of Atlantis Kimiko plays Chicha in The Equestria Girl's New Groove & The Equestria Girl's New Groove 2: Pinkie Pie's New Groove She is the wife of Pacha Kimiko plays Nakoma in Twihontas She is Pocahontas's friend Kimiko plays Linda in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Kimiko plays Susan Murphy in Toons Vs. Ghosts Kimiko (with Twilight Sparkle) plays Black Widow in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a heroines Kimiko plays Frou-Frou in The AristoXiaolinsCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:HeroinesCategory:Female CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Xiaolin Showdown CharactersCategory:Xiaolin Chronicles CharactersCategory:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna She is a horse Kimiko plays Doc in Rainbow Dash and the Seven Female ToonsCategory:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Kimiko plays Genie in Zoeyladdin Kimiko plays Sarafina in The Viking King Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:The Rainbooms Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale